


Play Fox

by Alastiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 突发有病段子！昨天跟图因因一起讨论了一下狐狸精在我朝如何如何受宠开出了这个脑洞23333 画风诡异设定凌乱且没有啥逻辑，随便看看！我们终于忍不住想要开始搞聊斋au了呢【图因因语





	Play Fox

**Author's Note:**

> 突发有病段子！昨天跟图因因一起讨论了一下狐狸精在我朝如何如何受宠开出了这个脑洞23333 画风诡异设定凌乱且没有啥逻辑，随便看看！  
> 我们终于忍不住想要开始搞聊斋au了呢【图因因语

1  
Erik在树桩上敲打着又开始有点堵住的烟管，身后传来那个蹩脚跟踪者弄出的非常不具隐蔽性的声响，云游的法师恍若未闻，他执起烟杆来用力吸入一口，但烟草的芬芳并未如他预料的沁入心肺，Erik终于恼怒起来，他强忍着怒意提醒自己这是仅剩的消遣用具不能再拗断了，开始用能力搜寻跟踪者身上的金属物品以便将之从树影下拖拽出来，对之施以一番迁怒的发泄。但他什么也没感觉到。  
Erik叹了口气，他的匕首从腰间飞出直钉到一棵云杉上，利刃完全没进树干时怒吼同步响起，“现在就滚到我眼前来，否则我剥了你的皮去换一支新烟杆。”

跟踪者终于从树后绕了出来，再一步一蹭地挪动到Erik坐着的树桩侧后方，法师转过身的时候他明显又被吓到了，因为惊吓收不起来的尖耳和尾巴跟着全身一起瑟瑟发抖。  
Erik承认他活了八百岁还是第一次见到这么漂亮的……狐狸，尽管它们呈现兽形时也就是一个个区别不大的毛团，但这只的人形状态是他阅灵兽无数后见过最漂亮的，有一对不可思议的犹如奇迹之海般蔚蓝的眼睛，但灵力和灵能也几乎是他见过狐族里最差劲的。  
Erik忍不住又叹了一口气，他的语气温和了一点，“Charles，我不是给你银币了吗？你把所有的熏鸡肉都吃完了？”

2  
这只小狐狸是在三天前跟上Erik的，先是从小巷口冲出来，埋头撞进他怀里取走了钱袋，当然Erik动了动手指钱袋就穿过整条街飞回了他手里。  
第二天他又变成一个老年东方货商的模样缠住路过集市的Erik，向他兜售一些古怪的在黄色纸片上胡乱涂着红色印记的灵符，Erik捏起了其中的一张，现场将之还原成了一撮银色的狐毛，然后他把目光往下投去，货商羞惭地甩了甩并没露出来的尾巴。  
第三天晚上，Erik的旅店房门被敲响了，烦不胜烦后拉开门那瞬间，法师的眼前还是诚实地亮了一下，眼前这位身形娇小的酒店女郎有着蓝色的眼瞳和殷红的嘴唇，鼻梁和脸颊上的小雀斑在烛火柔光下显得俏皮可爱，她看起来还不足十六岁，正忸怩羞涩地绞着自己手指好像笃定Erik是她今晚要奉献童贞的对象，尽管她并未施展过多的引诱伎俩，望向Erik的眼神倒是足够热切，但怎么看都觉得是饿的……更不用说……  
Erik盯着在他眼前泄气式慢慢瘪下去的那对丰满胸脯，觉得一阵头疼，这尴尬的过程完全结束后，他掏出一个银币来给惊慌失措得竖起耳朵的狐狸少年，“拿着这个，足够买好几磅熏鸡肉了，记得别一下就吃完了！”  
对方一手接过银币一手继续拉紧就要掉落的胸衣，眼泪巴巴地道谢。  
“您真是好人，法师大人。我……我叫Charles，之前真是对不起，我只想从您的钱袋里借几个铜币，我会，我会报答您的。”  
Erik把那句冷漠的“不需要”咽了下去。

3  
“我……我没有买到，我把银币给了一位可怜的母亲，她再不进食她的宝宝也要饿死了，对不起……”Charles耷拉着耳朵，他颓然跪坐在树桩旁的草地上，看起来又饿又累。  
Erik只好把自己的干粮拿了出来，分了些肉干和面包给Charles，还格外仁慈地给他喝了一口皮囊里的葡萄酒。  
Charles饿坏了，可也没有狼吞虎咽，他控制着撕咬肉干的欲望优雅进食，竖起的银色尖耳快乐激动地抖动着，Erik猜想他大概出生在族内的名门，五十岁都不到，完全是个孩子。  
但这跟他都毫无关系，Erik Lehnsherr足够强大，从来不跟灵兽缔结契约，更不会为一只灵能差劲的小狐狸破例。所以他并无兴趣了解Charles的出身来历又为何流落至此。  
但Charles眨巴着大眼睛神态楚楚地向Erik提出想要跟随他，虽然能做的有限但至少【也许】可以帮他通烟管的时候，Erik没有直接拒绝。  
他把钱袋拿出来，数出了十枚金币。  
“花一天的时间，用这些金币去帮助城里你觉得最需要帮助的人，然后来这里找我，如果你办得足够好，我就带你走。”  
小狐狸开心得眼睛发亮，毛茸茸的大尾巴像小狗那样摇起来，Erik在那一刻对自己的铁石心肠非常满意。

你错了，Charles，我可不是个好人。  
再也看不见Charles往城内跑去的背影时，Erik站起身来，念出一个简短咒语后，毫无愧疚地消失了。

4  
狐族在通常认知里并不是特别适合做契约灵兽的物种，普通的狐族灵力并不丰沛且生性狡诈，而灵力强大的那些更容易反噬契主。  
而Erik是西方大陆法师中，极少数的知道狐族更多秘密的那几名之一，这些灵力储量有限的灵兽有着最为强大却不为人所知的灵能，他们能洞悉思维，操纵心神，甚至篡改记忆编造梦境，从而控制对方的意识和行为，为自己制作完美的傀儡。  
早在Erik还只有两百岁，是一名法师学徒时就遇到过这样一只叫Emma的白狐，在设法入侵Erik的精神和思维失败后，她饶有兴致地与年轻的学徒攀谈起来，Erik警惕地记下了她说的那些故事，最后Emma不无遗憾地感叹西方狐族血脉凋零，越来越多的族民失去了最强大的灵能，她正考虑去东方大陆，听说那里的族民在灵兽界地位颇高还莫名被人类欲罢不能地喜爱。

Erik在篝火旁醒了过来，他对自己的梦境心生疑窦，事实上在遇见那只小狐狸以后，他已经做过好几个可谓诡异的梦了，甚至，某一个梦里蓬松柔软的狐尾缠在他膝盖和小腿上的感觉在醒来后还异常清晰……咳，停！

Charles还太小了，他灵力稀薄，灵能运用拙劣得甚至不足以让他长时间自保，但为什么，已经是整个大陆最强大的法师之一的Erik，会这么轻易被明显还不会摄心之术的小狐狸动摇心神？

Erik顾不得细究什么，闭上眼用澎湃的灵力去搜寻他给Charles的那十枚金币，感觉到它们都安静地躺在一些储物容器里。Charles把它们都换出去了，并未留下任何一枚给自己，Erik不知道他是否会留下点银币甚至铜币，至少给自己买一些吃的和喝的，这下法师对自己无可抵赖，他真的开始担心Charles了。

可怜的小狐狸，如果他再遇上的是比我更不好的人怎么办？

 

5  
一周后，Erik在他曾经的搭档，魔剑士Logan的帮助下终于知道了Charles的行踪，情况就比最坏的估计好那么一点，Charles被灵兽猎人抓住了，为了救被兽夹扣住的兔子而掉进了陷阱，大概是猎人捕到过的最蠢的狐狸。  
Erik在低等灵兽市场里见到他时，Charles正蜷缩在一个笼子的角落里，被束灵项圈紧紧缚住脖子，他漂亮的银白色的毛发上染着斑驳的黑灰，他的尾毛虬结起来，眼睛闭着，背部随着呼吸急促起伏，Erik知道他有多害怕，而他正感受到同等程度的懊悔。  
“我要那只狐狸。”他尽可能冷峻淡漠地向一旁等他询价的猎人开口。  
Charles的耳朵动了一下，然后缓缓睁开了眼睛，那里头的艳丽蓝色都似乎被冲洗得淡了，Erik不敢深思他到底受了多少折磨。  
Charles终于聚焦起来的目光在一刹那点燃希望，却在短暂烧灼后又一点点冷却下去，那清晰的情绪变换让Erik沉寂数百年的一颗老心都疼痛起来，然后，又时隔多少年了呢？Erik再次感受到它跳得那么有力。  
猎人要去扯Charles的项圈时，一直忍耐着的Erik爆发了，他愤怒地把那个彪形大汉掀出了顶棚，并朝逼近的警卫怒吼，接着撕裂了整个笼子，铁质栏杆包括Charles的项圈碎片四处飞散逼退那些试图靠近的烦人的打扰者。  
Erik在Charles面前蹲下来，后者仍把自己蜷得紧紧的，Erik在他后颈上耐心轻柔的抚摸才让他再次睁开了眼睛。  
“你抛弃了我。”Erik听见Charles在他脑中用颤抖的惹人心碎的声音说。  
“再也不会了。我保证。”Erik用手指抹去蓝眼睛里渗出的大颗泪珠，再小心地伸出了手臂。  
他还没好好地抱过他的小狐狸呢。  
是的，现在，是他的了。

6  
“为什么你还不跟我缔结契约呢？”Charles光溜溜地在Erik身侧扭动，很难说他是不是故意的。  
“还不是时候。”Erik心不在焉地靠在床头，一本古咒语典籍浮在他眼前缓缓翻页，片刻后他伸手沿着少年脊背上的凹陷滑下去，在尾椎处按压起来。Charles立刻发出动听的嗯声，迅速露出尾巴把根部往法师的手里凑，Erik好笑地捏了他一下，“不能控制住这个就没法缔结契约。”  
“为什么？Logan都说我的灵力潜蕴是他见过灵兽里最充盈的，我的灵能进步也很快！我会有用的！好不好？Erik？好嘛好嘛！Erik！”Charles委屈地撅起嘴，Erik不理他，侧脸呈现的完美轮廓让小狐狸心里发痒，又攀上去亲法师的嘴角，摇着尾巴往Erik怀里钻，直到Erik难以忍耐地压住这只小妖精，再次狠狠地彻底地疼爱了一次后才暂时消停下来。

Erik要抽身的时候Charles还紧紧绞着他不让走。  
“到底什么时候能缔结契约？告诉我，Erik。”Charles夹紧小洞摇着他的屁股继续求欢，尾巴卷在Erik的膝盖和小腿上随着腰臀律动蹭来蹭去，他因多轮情事满脸潮红，看上去美味得要命。  
Erik很快又硬了，他开始怀疑再过五百年他就会被这只小狐狸精彻底榨干，他突然想起Emma讲过的那些东方故事，但似乎他也和故事里的主角一样甘之如饴。  
“我不会跟你缔结灵兽契约的，Charles。我们要缔结的是另一份契约。”法师低头看着他的小狐狸，温柔地说。  
Charles在Erik身下张大了眼睛，几个呼吸的周期后，那盈然水波里面的疑惑逐步淡去被狂喜替代，他抖动着尖耳抬头吻住了他的爱人，即将与他完成共生契约的伴侣，再被Erik以更热烈的探索夺去呼吸。

尽管还没有到完全成功的那一刻，但Charles已经忍不住要在心里开始提前欢庆了。  
Erik终于，终于是他的了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来有sideAB的设想，反正都是处心积虑搞对象的构思，就还是选了查查小妖精耍心机的角度  
> 写的时候满脑子都是捏个诀念急急如律令的艾瑞克真人，有毒！  
> 毛团查：道长，双修吗道长？【差点用这个当标题


End file.
